


Battle Scars

by consultingdetectiveinabigbluebox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingdetectiveinabigbluebox/pseuds/consultingdetectiveinabigbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever posted fic, feed back apreciated, enjoy! Orriginaly for tumblr user mydraco.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fic, feed back apreciated, enjoy! Orriginaly for tumblr user mydraco.

When she was eleven years old Linnéa was accepted to Hogwarts, it came as a complete surprise to her and her muggle mother. On the eleventh of September that year she boarded the train and found a compartment where she was eventually joined by a blonde boy and his two larger friends. By the way they were talking it was obvious that they were from old wizarding families the lot of them. The blonde introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, and started asking her all sorts of questions. She just shrugged and raised her book, he took the hint and went back to discussing with his friends. 

The train eventually brought them to hogsmeade station where they were told to depart and follow a large man. He led them to the castle and Professor McGonagall told them about the sorting ceremony. Linnéa started to get nervous, she knew nothing about this world, would the hat just tell her it had all been a mistake? When her name was finally called she walked forward with shaking hands, and placed the hat on her head.

“Hmmmm” the hat said. “Smart, ambitious, and powerful, yes…… let’s put you in SLYTHERIN.” The last word was shouted to the entire hall. Carefully Linnéa walked down to sit at the table of clapping students, shortly followed by the blonde-haired boy from before. Finally all of the students are sorted, and food magically appears on the platters. Soon she’s bombarded with questions of “What do your parents do” and “Why haven’t I heard of your family before”. She decides to answer truthfully, after all these were the people who would be sharing her life for the next seven years. She proceeds to talk about how she lives with her muggle mother and how she had no idea magic existed before getting her letter. The people around her look at her in shock.

“That’s impossible,” she hears one boy say “they wouldn’t have put a mudblood in Slytherin.” She had no idea what that meant and just shrugged and turned back to her dinner as everyone seemed to lose focus of her. Well, everyone except Draco Malfoy.

“You never said anything about your father” He says.

She glanced down, “that’s because he died when I wasn’t yet born” she says. 

“Oh” he said, “I’m so sorry.” He actually sounded apologetic. They continued talking, and when Linnéa laid down that night, she felt as if she had actually made a friend. 

As the years passed Linnéa and Draco remained friends. He was the only one in her house who didn’t shun her because of her supposed mudblood ancestry, and all of the other houses shunned her for being a Slytherin. They would talk on a daily basis and wrote each other often during Summer break. They told each other everything, including the secrets and insecurities no one else knew about. In the fourth year they even went to the yule ball together, just as friends mind you. Unfortunately, it was also that year everything blew up in their faces. Harry Potter returned from the final task talking about how you-know-who was back, and this caused a huge argument between the two friends. They fell apart, barely speaking and avoiding each other like a plague.

Linnéa fell into depression, she was hated by everyone in the school, even Draco now joined in when she was being teased. She started cutting as a way to deal with the pain, and debated taking her own life. At age seventeen, she was forced to go on the run, for she had no proof of her blood status. She disappeared and managed to survive through Voldemort’s defeat during the battle of Hogwarts. It was soon after this that she ran into Draco again. She was about to turn and walk the other direction, when his voice stopped her.

“Wait, Linnéa!” She stopped and faced him. “I’m sorry” he says. “You were right, I was being stupid and I messed up. Can you forgive me?” A single tear streams down her face, she turns to walk away, to leave him like he left her, but he catches her by the wrist. He glances down at it and finally sees the scars covering her arms. He raises his index finger and traces over them. “I’m so sorry” he says again. “I can try to help you, just like you helped me” he whispers. She looks into the once familiar grey eyes, ever since the Second Wizarding War had ended, Draco had become a better man, the one she used to know, the one she fell for.

“There’s nothing you can do about them now Draco” she whispers back. Draco removes his fingers from the scars, and with a twinkle in his eye, leans down and kisses them. When he looks back up his expression is serious. He rolls up the sleeve of his left arm, showing a near identical set of pink lines.

“I understand” he tells her, “these are our battle scars.” She smiles at him and takes his hand, and they walk off together talking. Maybe it wouldn’t be perfect, or exactly the same as before, but it could be better, and thats what mattered to her.

Based off this: Draco rubs his index finger over the scars on your wrists. "I can help you, just like you helped me." He whispers. You look into his warm grey eyes, ever since the Second Wizarding War had ended, Draco had become a better man. The one you fell for. "There's nothing you can do about them, Draco." You whisper back. Draco removes his finger of the scars, leans down and kisses them. When he looks up, he rolls up the sleeve on his left arm. "These are our battle scars."


End file.
